My Sweet Nightmare
by vds3000
Summary: Jean,Kitty,Scott,and Kurt find a strange new mutant with strong powers. She is also being hunted but doesn't know it. Kurt might also know her already. T for scary images,fighting,and just to be on the safe side.
1. Nightmare

please read and review. I do not own X-men Evolution (duh!) Because if I did they would all look like stick figures because I'm not a good drawer. Kurt and OC

Nightmare

Kurt,Scott,Kitty,and Jean were at mall eating at the food court. Kitty had dragged them there since she was bored and had nothing to do on this summer day.

"Hey going to get another burger any one else want any thing?"asked Kurt as he stood up.

"Get me a vanilla shake,"said Scott handing five bucks for it to Kurt.

"Do you ever like stop being hungry Kurt?" asked Kitty.

"No,"he replied with a simile and went to the burger place. While walking back to the table he bumped into a girl wearing a long tan trench coat with the hood up, "sorry," said Kurt. The girl just went to her table with her food not saying any thing. She looked like they were the same age.(they are)

_' What's her problem,'_he thought,_'What's with the trench coat in the summer any way.' _ He had a brief thought she could be a mutant that like him didn't look like a normal human ,but he quickly dismissed the thought. _'Probably just person will social issues,'_he thought as he sat down.

"Here Scott," he said handing Scott his shake and change.

"Thanks."

"What did you do to that girl you bumped into she looked a little mad when you bumped into her,"asked Jean.

"I don't know," said Kurt, "I said sorry but she didn't say anything and just left to her table in a hurry I haven't seen her before but I can't say the for sure I didn't really see her face she had a hood on."

"Maybe she's just lonely go invite her over here Kurt she's at that table,"said Kitty point were the table girl was at.

"Why me?"asked Kurt.

"You like bumped into her."

"That doesn't mean I know her."

"OK Then I'll go asked her,"Kitty said as she gave up the fight. The table the girl was at was only a few tables down from theirs. The girl still had he hood up. Kitty sat down in the chair in front of her.

"Hi my name is Kitty whats yours?"she asked. The girl said nothing and kept on eating. "OK," said Kitty.

"Nightmare but call me Night,"said the girl.

"Well hi Night,me and my friends and were wondering if you would like to sit and eat with us because my friend Kurt bumped into you and I thought you looked a little lonely."

"Thank you for the offer but I'm done eating and I am going now,"said Night, "good day to you Kitty." She got up to dump her tray and then went into a nearby store.

"No luck,"said Jean.

"It seemed like she didn't want anything to do with us,"replied Kitty, "She said her name was Nightmare." They left shortly after that. When they got to the parking lot they heard yelling. They saw it was Night. "Get away from me creeps." The also saw the brotherhood around her. (Except Wanda,Magneto, and Mystique )

"We promise not to hurt ya,"said Blob

"I doubt that,"she said. Then Quicksilver grabbed her arm.

"Come on join us the rewards will be great,"he sounded just like his father Magneto. Then suddenly he ran away at full speed in terror he was even screaming and yelling non understandability words. She was definitely a mutant what her power was exactly they didn't know. Night then tired to run but Blob caught her.

"AHH!"she she fought his grasp but she couldn't get free.

"Blob put her into the jeep,"said Lance. Then the X-men intervened. Scott shot a lazer at Blob making him lose him grip of Night. Jean then made them fly back.

"So you want to fight well lets,"Lance was saying but stopped when he noticed his surroundings had changed. They all saw that the already cloudy sky had grown darker and lighting was flashing. There were no cars in the parking lot and the mall building looked like it was bombed and it was on fire black smoke rising into the sky. Kitty screamed ,"What the! Said Jean kicking away spiders and snakes that had made Kitty scream that now littered the ground like leaves in a forest during Fall.

"Leave Now!"demanded a loud Female voice. Everyone ran The brother hood into there jeep that was somehow still there the x men in a random direction. Kurt oddly stayed something inside him was saying he should. Then the surroundings went back to normal the mall not in disrepair and no snakes or spiders were on the ground. What surprised him was he saw Nightmare own the ground kneeling with her head in her hands. Then he realized she had created that illusion he ran over to her. "Leave me alone,"she said has she as she wobbly stood up. She felt weak and Kurt knew she was.

"I just want to help you."

"Why would a human want to help a mutant like me?"she picked up her sports bag that had a fallen to the ground. She took off her trench coat and stuffed it in the bag. Kurt finally got a good look at her. She had long black hair that was in a tight pony tail. Pale skin with perfectly stone gray eyes ,and a hourglass figure. Also she had large black wings sticking out of her back.

"I am a mutant to I can tellaport and this is not what I really look like,"he answered why did he trust her so much and he turned off his image inducer. Her eye widen in surprise but then went back to normal. Then she began to fall Kurt caught her.

"Are you Okay?"Kurt asked.

"I,"she said then passed out.

So what do you think any suggestions Please review I'll try to update soon.


	2. Questions and Answers

Hi read and review. I do not own X men Evolution.

Questions and Answers

When Kurt and Night got to the institute Xavier said her powers had just exhausted her and she only needed rest. She would be sharing a room with Jean.

"It weird,"Kurt mumbled to him self after Night was in her room he was leaning against his bed room door.

"What's weird?"asked Evan.

"Nightmare."

"Who?"

"The new girl she said her name was Nightmare,"said Kurt, "It's like I met her before but I can't remember exactly how or were."

"Maybe you just saw her walking now the street one day."

"No it's like I actually met her. When I was still little."

"From when you were still in Germany."

"Ja but how she got here I don't know. Your probably right anyways."Kurt said then teleporting into his room. Then Evan went into his.

_Night's Dream Night's P.O.V_

_I was eight years old again. I was running. I had to run or they'd get me. Mommy told me to go the go to the safe house even if she couldn't fallow. I heard their hunting dogs barking and howling. They were close. Whoa her foot got on fallen branch. She was starting to fall. Bam! Her head hit a rock. She let out a shriek of pain. She could feel warm blood gushing from her head. She stagged to her feet. A man picked her up she couldn't see his face. He held something to her head. Then some sort of sparks started to dance about her head. It hurt really bad but she couldn't get free. Then the pain intensified to a point that it was unbearable. Then there was blackness._

Night's eyes snapped open. She sat up and held her head in her hands. She had been have this dream for awhile. It was really a memory. The only one she had little. When she was eight all her memories were erased this one just happened to slip through. _'Why can't I have a memories of my parents not of why I lost memories,' _she thought,_'Wait a sec! Were am I?!_ She finally noticed her surroundings. She was in a large square room. A big fancy vanity was on the far wall from the door strait across from it. There was a dresser and a closet between the way. This was across from the two beds. Between the beds was a table was a table that had a lamp,an alarm clock.,and a cordless phone.

A large window was across from her bed. Someone was in the other bed sleeping. Light was just staring to pour through the window. She still had the same black tank top and worn jeans she had own yesterday her sneakers but they were by her sports bag at the side of the bed. She slipped them on and grabbed her bag. She was getting out of here. She didn't know were she was but she wasn't going to find out. She also didn't like to get close to people. She would end up hurting them and driving them away or they would stab her in the back.

She quietly crept up to the window. She could only get it open a forth of the way open not enough to get through. So she went for the door but when she turned around she saw a sleepy eyed Jean standing between her and the door.

"Oh your awake that's good,"she said. Night ran past her pushing out of the why which made her fall to the floor. "Hey"she yelled after Night. Night ran out the door and down the hall and ran into Hank.

"Were do you think your going,"he asked holding out his arm to stop her and he caught her.

"Let me go!"

"Come down. I'm not trying to hurt you,"he said.

"Yeah right." Hank then saw the girls pupils expand to cover her in tire eye making them completely black. He then saw Jean he back was to him. He ran to her on all fours. He couldn't control this beast inside him any more he had to attack her she was on his territory and she was a threat. He beat her and scratched her tell she was a whimpering curled up mass on the floor. Then he had realized what he had done. He had hurt someone. One of his good friends ,and he couldn't change it his worst nightmare had to come true. Then Jean's body faded away his anger diapered. That was all fake. And come to think of it had really felt like a dream a nightmare. He saw the girl running down the hall. He went after her. She had just made it into the room with the front door when Logan stood in front of the door.

"Wait one second birdie. Were are you going,"he said.

"Out big guy,"she said. Night tried to get past him but he blocked every move. She backed up to the middle of the middle of the room. She saw that rest of the residents were on the stairs woken by the commotion. She looked up and saw that the ceiling was high and there was a wide tall window. She could fit through it. She then snapped out her wings and tighten her pony tale. The feathers on her wings were raven black and about fourteen feet across. With her black hair,pale skin,and it not being very light yet she looked like a angel of death. She then flew up to the window and said, "well it was nice meeting you but I must be leaving now." She then using her bag like a baseball bat smashed the window open. She griped her bag to her chest started to fly out the window. Before she could get to far she felt a fury three fingered hand on her shoulder and a arm around her waist. Then she saw she was in the room she had just ran from and smelled what she thought was brimstone. Logan quickly took her hands and tied them behind her back and he kept a hold of her shoulders. Night started to struggle flapping her wings madly.

"Nightmare please calm down we are not trying to hurt you,"said Professor Xavier. Night reluctantly folded her wings snugly against her back and stood there still,tall, and quite,but still looking at them with untrusting eyes.

"Now you are probably wondering were you are. You are at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. These are the students. Now will you please tell me your name."said Xavier.

"Nightmare,"she said.

"Your real name birdie,"said Logan.

"I don't know my real name."

"How?"

"I lost my memories when I was eight,"she hated telling them this but she figured is she was going to stay here she might as well, "All I remember is being chased ,weird sparks making me forget things, and meeting some blue dude when I went to other place," This made Kurt's eyes widen and pay closer attention, "He kinda looked like him I think,"she pointed her head towards, "Oh and I remembered how to read." Everyone then went back to there rooms.

Logan was about to untie Night when she handed the rope to him and said, "You might want to do a better job at that next time." She then fallowed Jean to their room leaving him stunned.

Ja =Yes


	3. First Day

Hi I'm back read and review. Deb is a real clothing store i do not own it I do not own copyright to the books Library of World Poetry, or The books in the dear America Series

First Day

Jean and Night had made it make to their room. Night wore a very serious expression. Jean stared to to clean a space in the closet for Night and a door in the dresser. Kitty had come with them and was sitting on Jean's bed. When Jean turned back around to hand Night some hangers when she saw how little Nightmare had. On her bed were a pair a jeans, a blue T-shirt that had slits cut out the back to let her wings through,a wallet,her trench coat,a English and math text book,a pocket knife,and girls only items. She quickly put her things away.

"I really need to take you shopping,"said Kitty who was looking through one of Night's text books.

"No you don't,"said Night.

"Night you only have one change of cloths. I'm taking to shopping I'll drive you and get it for you I have some money,"said Kitty.

"Okay but you do not need to pay for my things I have money,"said Night figuring she wouldn't be able to get out of it and pocketed her wallet and pocket knife.

"How much?"

"Seventy dollars it amazing what you find that you can sell when you dumpster dive. I found those books in a school dumpster,"said Night. Kitty quickly put the book down.

They were at the mall now. They had bumped into Ororo(Storm). Who drove them there. She had insisted on it telling Night that you don't want to be in the car that Kitty is driving. Then Kitty almost dragged Night into the clothing store called Deb were they bought her two pairs dark jeans,and one blue and one black spaghetti strap shirt. Then they went to the mall's new and used book store. Night got the books Library of World Poetry and When Will this Cruel War be Over and A picture of Freedom from the Dear America series. After lunch they went back Night tried to give Ororo some of her extra money for driving them around but she wouldn't accept it. She later found Night had slipped it into her jacket pocket. During this time none of them noticed that they were being fallowed by a red cloaked woman that no one seemed to see. Night put her things away then went into the living room to find Kitty in a swimsuit. Kurt was in the room with her fulling dressed with the image inducer off.

"Oh hi Night I'm are waiting for Jean do you want to swim with us?"asked Kitty.

"Sorry but I don't have a swimsuit so I guess I can't,"she said.

"Oh I have one you can have one of mine,"said Kitty.

They were in the pool now. Night sat at the side of the pool. She wasn't afraid to go into the pool just she didn't like to she wasn't much of a swimmer. Kurt stood outside watching his friends.

_ 'Night kinda looks like a swimsuit model. She kinda hot. Whoa why I'm I thinking that I just met her. I hope Professor didn't hear that,'_thought Kurt. The he got a idea for a prank. He was going to push Night in to the pool she was in a swimsuit after all. He manged to pull it off but then she shot out of the water and grabbed his shirt caller and pulled him into the water. He got out of the water coughing and sputtering. He plopped down on the edge of the pool sopping wet and saw she had a smug smile playing on her face and everyone was laughing.

The red cloaked woman was watching them all this time. Hiding in the shadows No one noticed her. She had her hood up but you could tell she was glaring at Night with so much hate that if looks could kill Night would be dead.

"Soon that little wretch will be dead and I have my revenge."she whispered with venom. Then she turned into a cloud of mist and floated away.

I know it is shorter than my other chapters. I'll try to update soon tell then review please.


	4. First of the attacks

Hello fellow readers and writers. I hope you have liked my story so far. Please read and review. I am use some harry potter stuff so I don't own that either. Also if I got Kurt ascent wrong tell me how to fix it and I will try to.

First of the attacks

It had been two weeks and three days since Night moved in. She had adjusted well to her new home. Though she still kept mostly to her self and was usually serious. She had become close to the X-Men but had become closer to Kitty and Kurt mostly Kurt. It was a common occurrence to see the three of them together. They were all were in Kurt's room. Night was walking about the room looking through one of his old photo albums hoping to find evinced of them meeting before when they were younger like she thought. Kurt (image inducer off) lay on his bed talking to Kitty who sat on the floor. Well talking as Kitty talking while he pretended to listen. He was really staring at Night. She was only wearing a pair of her dark jeans and black spaghetti shirt and black hiking boots she had gotten at Kitty's recent mall trip she got drug along to against her wishes but they seemed to help with her beauty.

Her black hair went so well with her pale skin and she was wearing it down for once. A small smile played on her lips. He wings were partly stretch out. The light the shone through the balcony's glass doors from the setting sun made her wings and hair to seem to have a golden tint. _'She looks like an angel someone cruelly took from heaven'_ he thought.

"Kurt!"yelled Kitty.

"Vhat Keety?"he said bringing his attention back to Kitty.

"Why are you staring at Night?"she ask. Night who was turned them now face had turn slightly red.

"No I vasn't I vas talking to you."he said. He was thankful for once for his fur it hid that fact he was blushing redder than a perfectly ripe tomato.

"Then what was the last thing I said?"asked Kitty.

"Kurt,"he answered by mimicking her yell. She huffed then left the room phasing through the door. She could tell Kurt and Night had a crush on each other. Night was better at hiding it than Kurt but she could still tell she liked him. She had a talent for noticing this stuff. But she knew neither would admit it. She would confront one of them tonight.

Back in Kurt room Night was still looking at the album. Kurt was looking at one of his older albums. Also both of them kept stealing glances at each other. Kurt did it the most and surprisingly they catch each other looking at the other.

"I'm not finding any thing Kurt,"she said, "Maybe I was wrong. I thought just if I had found a picture it might have."

"Told you more of your past,"finished Kurt he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and kept a hold of it. She didn't seem to mind it. She laid her forehead on his shoulder and let out long sigh.

"Why me?"she asked.

"I don't no vhy you?"Kurt asked playfully.

"I was asking you,"she said and let out a little giggle some thing rare for her but something that seemed only Kurt could easily make her do. Then Kurt's stomach rumbled.

"Time for dinner,"he said standing up.

"It creeps me out how your stomach always rumbles exactly when it's time for dinner." Kurt just shrugged and bamfed out of the room leaving he alone. She headed for the door which was wide open.

_'Dose he ever use the door way,'_Night thought. Then the door slammed shut. Night tried to open it but it was locked.

"Ha ha very funny unlock this door now,"she said. Then she heard some one behind her and turn around. She saw a woman in a red cloak. She pulled back her hood and revealed short bright curly red hair and wight skin tinted red with red eyes. She looked like she was in her twenty's but her eyes showed she was very old.

"Who are you?"asked Night.

"I am Dena(pronounced D-na). The red witch,"said the woman calmly.

"Witch?"

"Yes I am a real witch. I'm here to kill you but I'm going but going to torture you first. I mostly deal with potions but I do know a few good spells like this one,"she said then pointed at Night and yelled, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Then Night rose into the air then was flown to the middle of the floor then dropped. She hit the floor hard. Then the witch said, "Inferno la,"and waved her hands in a circular motion around Night. Then a circle of fire burst up around Night. The witch teased the flames. She snapped out wings trying to fly away but flames in the shape of snakes came out of the fire hissing and curling around her wings. She let out a blood curdling scream. Then the Bobby,Mr. McCoy ,Kitty,and Kurt ran into the room. They saw Night part way in the air with the snake flames around her wings. Mr. McCoy tried to capture the Dena my she muttered something then the flames turned green and she turn into mist. Kurt telaported Night out of flames but he almost couldn't do it. What ever those flames were the hindering mutant powers. Bobby put out the fire with his ice but he was almost iced out after it.

"What just happened?"ask Mr. McCoy.

Night was now in the infirmary now getting her wings tended to with Bobby, Ororo,and Kurt. Oddly they were the only part of her that got burnt. Professor Xavier said her wings weren't hurt that bad but she wouldn't be able to fly for a week. Which got a rather loud response.

"What a week. I can't survive a week with out flying. Flying is what I do. I have barely gone two days with out flying. I have to fly or I'll go insane,"she said after Xavier left.

"I think you've already gone insane,"said Bobby Kurt sat by him. They were both snickering at his comment. Night just glared at them. Which made both of them grow quite quickly and Bobby sink down in is chair in fright. Then they left the room. Ororo couldn't help but notice how Kurt looked at Night when her back was to him. Night then got up to leave. She was just about to go out the door when Ororo said, "Night wait one sec."

"Yeah Orono,"she said letting the door close.

"I couldn't help but but notice how Kurt was looking at you. Would you happen to,"Ororo said but was interrupted.

"No No Me and Kurt are just friends,"Night said a little two quickly her checks turning a little pink,

"ow!"she ran into the door forgetting she let it close, "Heh heh the door closed I'll be going now,"her face got even redder and she then race out the door to her room. Ororo just smiled and thought_' Shes really head over heels for him.'_

Author Note, Night has done some danger room sessions and is a regular x men and has her own costume. It is like Kitty's but has a sliver upside down triangle color and has no caller. Also the gloves are fingerless and sliver. She also has flat sliver boots that go just above the knee.I didn't have it in the story so I put it here. Please review.


	5. bittersweet day

Hello. I'm Back. Sorry for the wait Please read and review. In this fan fic Kurt only went to the dance with Amanda then they broke up.

Bittersweet day

Night was running nearly flying down the stairs to the door she was able to fly to day ,and she was going to take full advantage of it. She put her hair in a pony tail as she ran. Then Logan stop her right before she burst through the door.

"Why are you in such a hurry birdie?"he asked.

"I going out flying. And before you say it I have told Xavier were I am going so if I get attacked he knows were I was going. Also yes I have eaten breakfast,"she said quickly then ran through the door to the back. Logan just smiled at her antics. When she made it outside she snapped out her wings and kicked off the ground into the air. Kurt watched her fly around the institute while he sat on the railing of his blancey. He could tell she really loved it. Then he heard his door open. It was Kitty.

"Hi Keety,"he said walking towards her.

"Admit it you have a crush on Night,"she said.

"Vhat! We're just friends,"he said surprised.

"Come on we all see how you look at her a lot and how you act around her. We all know you like her."

"How do I act differently around her?"he asked.

"Okay lets see,"she said, "You never were your image inducer around her like you do us, you are around her a lot,you were the one who carried her to the infirmary even though you almost couldn't,and after she got attacked you barely left her alone,and,"Kurt stopped her before she could continue.

"Yes I do like her I just haven't ask her if she likes me,."he admitted.

"Why,"she asked.

"I know she doesn't,"he said his voice sounding sad.

"I wouldn't be so sure about. I have a plan come with me,"she said. She grabbed his wrist and led him out of him room.

Night got back at lunch time. After a few hours she went to her and Jean's room. When she made it she saw a half bloomed red rose and a note on her bed. She looked around the room no one else. She then laid on the bed width wise with her head and feet hanging over the edges near the foot of the bed then read the letter to herself. It read,

_Dear Night,_

_I found myself falling in love with you. So will you please go on a date with me tonight. Meet me if you accept ,hopefully you will,in the main hall by the front door At sunset I'll be carrying a white rose . _

_ secret admirer_

"What are you reading and were did you get the rose,"asked kitty who had phased through the door.

Night nearly jumped out of her skin she even accidentally fell of the bed.

"Kitty did you ever here of this thing called knocking it is done in many cultures and is greatly appreciated when done.

"Sorry. What is that note though?"Kitty asked. Night just held up the note not bothering to get up or even sit up off the floor. After Kitty read it she smiled and said, "Well are you going?"_ 'Yes Kurt went with the plan,'_she thought.

"Yes I am,"answered Night, "Might as well give the guy a chance."

"Well what are you going to wear,"asked Kitty.

"Why dose it matter. I'm just going to wear what I usually wear,"answered.

"Come on this is your first date you have to dress up a little,"said Kitty

"How do you know that first date. I could have gone on many,"said Night sitting up. Kitty just stared at her. "Okay this is my first real date,"Night said.

Then the girls got to talking. Kitty gave Night some pointers on dating which Night pretty much ignored. Then when Kitty left Night got ready for her date. She put on a simple baby blue spaghetti strap dress that went to mid calf and and a lavender ribbon at the waist, Jean had given her. Jean had given her a bunch of cloths that she had out grown but never got rid of. Then she slipped on a pare of plane black ballet flats Jean also gave her. She decided to were he hair down she even put on a little makeup that Kitty had made her buy. Then she grabbed her jacket and left. She had butterflies in her stomach.

Mean while in Kurt's room Kurt had gotten ready but was rather nervous.

"Don't worry Kurt,"said Rouge. She was happy for him. Even though he was only her brother because Mystique had adopted her he still felt like her little brother.

"Do think she come. I couldn't blame her if she doesn't. Who would want to date blue fuzzy freak,"said Kurt.

"Hay what happen to chicks dig the fuzzy dude,"said Rouge putting a arm around his shoulder, "You must really like this girl if you're droppin the cocky attitude,"she roughed up his hair a bit.

"Yes I do,"he said.

"You know you haven't even told me who this gal is,"said Rouge.

Then Kurt grabbed the rose and bamfed out of the room. Rouge just smiled.

Night was sitting on the couch that was were the letter had told her to wait. Her mind spun with questions. Who was the guy? Was it even a guy? Was over dress or under dressed? Would she like the person? Would she be good enough? Then the sound of Kurt's teleporting shook her from her thoughts. He was dressed up. He had a nice wight short sleeve button up shirt and kakie pants. He had his image inducer off. He never did wear it around her she noticed that. '_He trusts me very much as a friend or mabie,' _she thought' _no he couldn't could he?'_ Then Kurt walked over to her and she stood up.

"Hi Night. You look very nice. What is the occasion?"he said as he stood close beside her and put a arm around her waist.

"Well I'm waiting for someone,"she said her face turning slightly pink.

"Well would that someone spoused to be bringing a wight rose,"he said as he brought around his tail holding the rose and handing it to her.

"Kurt you wrote the note,"she said.

"Yes I did,"he said. Then he teleported them in front of a gazebo. There was a little table in the middle of the gazebo. It had a two lit candles and a small cake.

"Kurt you did all this,"said Night.

"Well I had a little help,"he answered. Kurt and Night went to the gazebo. Kurt help Night into her seat and the went into his. They both started to eat the piece cake they simultaneously spit it out.

"I think I just ate cardboard covered in foam,"said Night taking a drink of juice that was given to her, "Who made this well I can't really call it a cake."

"Keety made it and I thought her muffins were bad this is worse,"said Kurt, "I will never eat her cooking again."

"Well it a nice night,"said Kurt.

"Yes it is,"said Night. She got up and and leaned on the railing of the gazebo that faced the cliff side.

Kurt folded up the table and put it and the dishes and candles a side. Then walk up to Night and stood beside her. Night stretched out her wings behind her letting the soft breeze flow through her feathers. Kurt put his arm around her shoulder. They watched the ocean waves crash up against the cliff side.

"Thanks for to night Kurt,"said Night.

"Why I gave you lousy food and a lousy time,"said Kurt.

"It wasn't lousy. The food was but I had a good time talking to you. Your a very good friend."

"Come on admit you rather be some were else with somebody else."

"No I wouldn't you are actually very sweet and funny once you look past the fur."

When she looked up at Kurt he had been looking down at her. So their faces were only about a inch away. Then for some reason they felt compelled to close the distense. Just when their lips were about to touch they heard giggling. When they looked over the edge of the gazebo that was by the entrance they saw Tabitha trying to hold in laughter.

"You guys are so cheesy,"said Tabitha

"How long have you been there Tabitha?"asked Kurt as Night walk to the other side and back.

"The entire time dang you guys are like a cheesy romance film,"she said still laughing.

"Well I suggest you leave,"said Night who laid the back of her hand on Tabitha shoulder letting a spider crawl off her hand and onto Tabitha. She ran off screaming. Kurt was laughing his head off.

"I didn't, know she could, run that fast,"said Kurt between laughs, "Come on you have to think it's at least a little funny." Night was trying her best not to laugh she hated her laugh. She then gave up and laughed. It was kinda squeaky but it was a whole and true.

"Your laugh is cute."

"It's not. We should go now,"said Night it was getting late.

"Okay but before I forget to I need to do something,"said Kurt.

"What,"Night started but was interrupted by Kurt lips connecting with hers. Kurt put his hand on her waist and Night ran her hands through the fur on his face. The Kiss was sweet and passionate.

"Aw how sweet young love." They broke apart and saw it was Dena.

"What are you doing here?"asked Night.

"To kill you remember,"she said and she pulled out a arrow with a metal arrow head from her cloak, "Now I found this little thing in the Mel's Magic Market. It's a elfin arrow it is very deadly," Then she put a spell on Kurt that would keep he from teleporting for a few hours and sealed all of openings of the gazebo with a eerie green light. Night had her wings out because she was going to try to fly away but her plan was thrawted and the witch had use her magic to tie the to the sides of the gazebo to keep her from moving, "Bye,"she then threw the arrow at Night. Time seemed to freeze at that moment. Night couldn't move she was about die. Then a figure step in front of her taking the arrow. It was Kurt. Night screamed. The witch yelled in frustration and turned into mist and left to make a new plan to get rid of Night. The bonds on Night wings went away but the gazebo was still sealed with the eerie green light. She knelt next to Kurt she saw he was bleeding badly.

"Kurt Kurt! Come on stay awake,"she yelled. His breath came in raspy gasps.

"Uhh. It hurts to breath."

"It's ok your going to be ok I'm going to get us out of here." She tried to bust through the green light wall but couldn't.

The evil cliff hanger. I'll try to up date soon please comment.


	6. confessions and magic

Hi I is back read and review

Confessions and Magic

Night tried again to get through the green light wall but with no success. She cried out in rage. She went back to Kurt he was still bleeding badly.

"Take.. it out...didn't hit my heart..I don't think,"said Kurt it was hard for him talk or breath because the pain was blinding.

"Ok I'll try to take it out,"she said but when her hands touched it it burrowed father into him closer to his heart. Kurt cried out in pain, "Ok na a goo dea,"Kurt said his breath coming in quick raspy gasps. She tied her jacket around his chest in hope it would help stop the bleeding.

Then Night thought if she sent a thought to Jean or the professor they could help.

_'Professor please help,'_she thought to Xavier. Xavier heard this thought,_'Night calm now what happen,'_he thought back to her. _'The witch came she she tried to get me but she hit Kurt instead. He's bleeding badly please hurry.' 'Ok will be right there.' _

Night could see blood was now seeping through the jacket.

"Kurt stay awake you have to stay awake,"said Night.

"I'll try,"he said. Night was a mix of emotions. She was angry at the witch,she was sad that the night had to end like this,and she was scared for Kurt that wouldn't recover that this would be her last time with him. She now realized how much she really loved him. She had like a boy before but not that much. That boy had done nothing for her but Kurt would do any thing for her if she'd only asked him and if she didn't like this. He loved her and she loved him but he didn't know that she returned his love truly and fully. He was barely conscious now if she was going to tell him she should now, but then She heard the others hopefully she could tell him later.

"Night are you ok?"asked Ororo.

"Yes but Kurt isn't. Hurry!"said Night.

Then Jean hit the wall with telekinetic blasts then the wall broke like if it was glass in stead of light. Green glowing glass like shards littered the floor. Logan picked up Kurt. Night told them not to take out the arrow. Night ran after Logan. Kitty,Scott,and Ororo stayed to clean up the glowing shards. They quickly got to the infrimy they laid him on when of the bed. Night stood at the back of the room they had him hooked up to so many machines it scared her. Then Xavier told her to leave she was about to protest but she decided not to and left the room. She ran to her room. Nobody else was in there. She quickly change in to a tank top and jeans and washed up in the bathroom. (the bathrooms are connected to the room in this fan fic.) She sat down on her bed. She felt a few tears fall from her eyes. No she wouldn't cry she needed to be strong.

"Night are you ok,"said Ororo from the door.

"Fine. Just leave me alone,"she said fiercely. Ororo had become a motherly figure to Night. Someone she could tell any thing to but right now she didn't want to talk to any one right now. She then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Night I know it hurts but you can't just keep going on like this. People I am close to have gotten hurt to I've been alone. You have to talk to us or you going to get hurt,"said Ororo.

"You don't know any thing about being in real pain about being alone,"she snapped and swatted storm's hand away and turn on her, "Yes your love ones have gotten hurt but have they been lying on what could be their death bed because of you,"Night's eye's began to well up with tears, "Kurt the only person I have ever fully trusted is dieing because of me." Night tried her best to hold back the tears the so detestably wanted to come out but they started to flow from her eyes. Ororo hugged Night. Night's body shook with sobs. "I love him." Ororo heard Night say.

Mean while in Professor Xavier's Lab. They had done all the could for Kurt. The determined they had two days before the Arrow hit his heart. Hank was studying a sample of the arrow that had stabbed Kurt and a piece of the green glowing glass.

"When Jean hit that green wall with her telekinetic blasts she turn the wall from a light to solid glass. And both it and the arrow have a trace of a own know substance. I know it might sound crazy but I think this Dena person is really a witch"said Hank.

"I agree with you Hank. Cyebro is unable to pick her up. We are dealing with a real witch. tomorrow we will go to Mel's magic Market Night said the witch said that is were she got the arrow. We should get answers there.

Hi hope you liked please review. I am going to be going back to school soon so I won't be updating as fast but keep faith in me I will keep this story alive please review.


	7. here be magic

The usual read and review sorry for the wait

Here be magic

Xavier,Logan,and Night were walking up to Mel's magic shop. The entered the shop. It smelled of dust and leather bound books,and was full of things like books,dragon statues,crystal balls,herbs,and stones of every color. They saw a old man hunched over a desk writing and a equally old woman sitting by him. The had wrinkly skin. The woman had long wight hair in a pony and the man had gray hair that stuck out in every which way. She looked up and saw them.

"Oh hello there. How can I help you?"she said. She had a warm and welcoming aura about her so did the man. Then the man looked up. He looked shocked like he was seeing a ghost and he was staring right at Night.

"Nightingale,"he whispered to himself, "Your alive."

"What?"said Night.

"My name is Daren this my wife Chloe hello,"said the man.

"Charles Xavier."

"Logan."

"Nightmare not Nightingale."

Then Daren walk over to them, "Oh yes that forgetting spell would have made you forget you real name,"he said, "Now before I explain to Night how I know I know her I believe you came here about a elfin arrow."

"How?"asked Logan. Daren pointed at one of the crystal balls. He then grabbed some things and his jacket and they left. When they got back Xavier led Daren to the infirmary. He poured a weird blue green liquid on Kurt's wound and the arrow. It seeped into his wound. Then Daren got his hand close the arrow. It didn't move. Then he grabbed the arrow and pulled it out. Kurt let out a scream of pain. Then the wound healed faster than any regular medical treatment could heal it.

"He should be o k now a little sore but alive,"said Daren. Then after every body left but Night who was going to wait just stay a few minitues more. Kurt sat up. He winced a little but he was able to sit up. He walked over to her and she hugged him tightly. He put his hand on he shoulders.

"I see your glad to see me,"Kurt said.

"Very,"Night replied. She look up at him still hugging him

"Night about that kiss I'm sorry. It's just I,"Kurt started but Night put her hand over his mouth.

"It's OK I Like you to." Kurt put his hand on Night's cheek. She was every thing he longed for. He was the demon and she was the angel Heck she even had wings like one. Her choosing him made him for the first time in his life perfectly happy. Then the both heard a scream. They ran into the hall way and saw all the x men standing around Daren's dead body that turned to dust and floated up in to a glass bottle that then vanished from the hand of Dena.

I know it's short so no yelling at me. The next chapter should be the last one unless something happens I'll try to up date soon. Please review.


	8. final battle

Hello read and review.

Final battle

Night couldn't believe her eyes. The man that was the key to her past had just crumpled in to ash.

"Why,"was all she could muster.

"He was in the way of me getting to you,"said Dena.

"Why are you hunting me?"asked Night.

"Because of what you father did to my family. He killed my family,"She said fiercely.

"For what reason would my father kill you sister. I can't even remember my father. So why go after me for revenge?"

"For the same reasons your father killed my sister a cruse. He killed my she because he was cursed and when my family wouldn't help him he killed her out of rage because we wouldn't lift it. The cruse was only that if his family stayed in Germany they would die a gruesome death. After that he move to America. I found him there fulfilling my cruse on your family that they would all die by my hand. Only you got away that night. And that stupid wizard got in my way by hiding you and erasing your memories. But Now you'll will die."she said and pointed at Night. "Dashes!"she shouted and a spell shot right at Night. Night dogged it just in time. It hit a vase which then turned into ash. The she shot spells at Hank,Ororo and Scott that thew the against the wall. Then a fight broke out. Dena shot spells every were.

"Guys find a way to keep her quite. She can't do a spell if she can't talk she can't to a spell,"Night called out. They all tried to but the just couldn't. She had made them so beaten and bruised the couldn't do any thing any more. They were still conscious. Night was the only one left standing she was in the air for the fight at led them to them main hall way by the front door. Her heart broke when she saw he friends battered and beaten. Her heart broke even more when she saw Kurt. Kurt was barely standing he wouldn't stop fighting tell he new she was safe. Then she fell to the ground to weak to move but he still tried. Then a strange red glowing rope wrapped around her pulling her wing to her back and it pulled her down to the floor.

"Now I'll have my revenge but first I want you to feel the pain I had to go through."said Dena she had use so much magic that she was know aged looking and her hair was wild and gone in a few places

She shot a spell that made Kurt squirm and scream in pain. Then Night felt great anger. She was hurting the one she love and it was a big mistake on her part. Night snapped her wing open breaking her bonds which she shouldn't have been able to brake. She stood of to her full height her wing fully out. Her eyes black. The hall changed. The floor tiles turned black and shiny like black marble. The halls seemed to be cloaked in black shadows. The only light seem to be moon light even though it was the middle of the day. Dena screamed the dark scared her. Then one of Night's eyes glazed over pure white.

Thorny vines shot out of the floor wrapping them selves around Dena then the last one around Dena's mouth.

"This is what happens when you mess with us,"she said. Every body was seeing this they were starting to recover just a little from the spells that had hit them. Then Night stopped the illusion. Well what she thought was all a illusion. When her eyes went back to the original color. The room went back to normal but the veins were still there. The thorns had cut Dena just enough to make her bleed a little but not much. Night screamed. She shouldn't be able to do that it was impossible. She couldn't but she did. Then hooded figures came from what seemed from no were and took Dena away. The tallest one turned to them and said, "Thank you for your help she will bother you no more." then they and the veins disappeared.

A few days later Kurt was laying in the grass watching Night flying above him.

"Night how about you come down here,"Kurt called to her. She gave a mischievous smile.

"If you can catch me,"she said. Kurt jumped up to catch her but she flew just out of his reach. The he teleaported up to he and brought her to the ground.

"Got you,"he said. He laid a soft kiss on her head. She sat on his lap side ways with the legs stretched out with his arms around her waist and her right side leaning on his chest.

"So have you had any luck finding any more of your memories with Xavier?"asked Kurt.

"Not really not that Daren was the man who put that forgetting spell on me and little bit that are just confusing,"she answered.

"Well this might help,"he said pulling out a picture from his pocket. In it was Kurt and her sitting on a bench in some sort of park simile big similes . They were five in the picture. On the back in pen it said Kurt and Nightingale(Night).

I just love happy endings well please review. I know if you read my other works I right a lot of romances. I just like writing that stuff I sucker for mushy moments. Well please review.


End file.
